The trial
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: <html><head></head>Percy was Annabeth's first friend. But when her past blames Percy for a crime, what will she do?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Percy

I guess I did it to help her. I mean, she looked new to the area, and she didn't have a friend. But that soon changed. We became friends, best friends even. But, I soon learned why she had no friends.

_Four months ago_

It was the summer of 2016. I was at a swimming try outs, preparing for the underwater trial. My good friend, Grover, came up to me.

"Knock'em dead Percy." He told me, fist bumping me. Grover has been my friend since the third grade. Now, Grover is pretty scrawny for his age, so I've always been getting him out of fights. It often gets me into fights, but to protect my friends, it;s worth the in school suspension.

"Can do G-man." I replied, getting ready to jump. At the sound of the bell, I jumped in, taking a quick breath before hand. I reached the end of the pool, did a quick flip turn, and swam back. When I reached the starting point, I looked at my time. I received a time of 15 seconds flat. I was on the swim team! Those who came to watch me cheered. Then I saw her.

She has long, blond hair, stormy grey eyes, she looked very athletic, and I could tell she was new and lonely. She made eye contact once, and looked away. She seemed like an outcast. Well not for long. I went to change into my civilian clothes, and when I came back, she was gone.

Annabeth

Oh my god! Percy Jackson was looking at me! Yeah I'm new in town, about two weeks new. I still can't find my way around town. Anyway, I first heard of Percy though my cousin, Nico. I heard he was cute from the girls in the hallways. Well, take his shirt off, he is far more than cute. He is hot!

Right now, I am trying to remember my way home. Thought I was kidding? Well, guess again. My mother moved here so she could escape her abusive boyfriend. I came here for the same reason. My ex boyfriend, Luke Castellan, was a jack ass to me.

"Hey, are you lost?" Someone asked. Normally, I would never ask a stranger for help, but I do need help.

"Yes, can you help me find..." I trailed off, as the person helping me was Percy Jackson. Now unable to speak, I handed him my address. He read it and smiled.

"Your on my street, follow me." With that, he started to walk South East. We walked in silence, both of us not having anything to say. After ten minutes, we reached my house. I thanked him for helping me.

"No problem. Anytime. See you around." Then, he left. To the house across from mine! I sighed dreamily and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. I made Annabeth sound to girly, and I will work on it. But, that is my intention at first. Also, some of the words are not misspelled. That is how I've seen them. R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Athena

I'm mostly a stay at home mother, making money by running a website. I offer just about everything on the site, from cars to books, to even animals. It's my job to make sure the animals are in a safe home, when that's the case. Everything else, people just buys. We make surprisingly good money, and I had enough money to send Annabeth to her favorite college. The door opening was a saying she was home.

"Is that you sweetie?" I called out, just making sure.

"Yes mom." Good.

"How about a night out? Been a while since we've done that." Silence for a few second, then she came running up the stairs.

"You mean it? No work, no lies?" I smiled. For the past few weeks, work has controlled my life. Well, not tonight.

"I mean it Annabeth. Why don't you bring a friend with." She looked down, and I forgot we had just moved.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry. It slipped my mind." Then, her head shot up.

"Wait, I forgot about Percy!"

"Who is Percy?" She blushed a little. Ah, my little girl finally has an actual crush on a boy. Luke to her was more of a brother to her, though he didn't think so.

"Well, if he wants to go, go ahead." She jumped into my arms, hugging me for the first time since she was eight. I would never tell her then, but I missed those carefree days, when she would come home and we would mess around for those few hours before my pain in the ass boyfriend, Triton, come home and ruined our lives.

"You know, I miss these moments mom. I really do." I smiled, tears threatening to show.

"I know. I've missed them too." We stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled away to get her friend. I smiled, thinking on how our lives had finally taking a turn for the better.

Annabeth

How should I ask him? I never asked a boy out before! Well, Luke was once, but even then, that doesn't count. I guess I just ask him strait out. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Instead of Percy opening the door, it was a women.

"Hello. Are you here for Percy." I nodded.

"Please, come in. My name is Sally, Percy's mother." I shook her hand.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Very nice to meet you. He'll down in a minute. He's cleaning up his room. It's always a mess." As if on cue, Percy came down the stairs, his jet black hair a mess, but it just makes him look more...not cute, but hot. Sexy even.

"Hey mom. Hey...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name today. I'm Percy." He held his hand out to me.

"Annabeth." I whispered, shaking his hand. I felt electricity going through my body. He must have to, because he started to blush a little.

"So, what brings you here?" Sally asked, breaking the silence.

"I wanted to see if Percy could come with me and my mom on a night out." He looked at his mom.

"If he cleans his room in the next five minutes, sure." I've never seen a boy move that fast. He had his room cleaned in four minutes and thirty seconds. Meanwhile, Sally and I were laughing.

"Now...that...was...cruel." He panted. That just made us laugh harder.

"So, are we going or not?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Wear something less dirty. And keep your hair the way it is. It looks hot on you." I realised what I said, and ran out. I'm so stupid!

* * *

><p><strong>She let out her thoughts! R&amp;R people.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Athena

I just finished making reservations for three at this fancy new place, _La' Olympus,_ when Annabeth came running back inside.

"Annabeth, what's wrong." She wouldn't look at me.

"I don't think Percy will be coming with us mom." Oh, not on my watch.

"Well, we're not going there till eight. So he has till then to decide." She nodded, and went off to her room. Oh, I should go over there and slap this Percy upside the head for hurting my baby girl. I know, I would get arrested, but I swear, if he is not here when he should, then I am kicking his ass round the moon.

"Mom, where is my blue dress?" Her blue dress?

"It should still be packed in one of your boxes!" I yelled, walking up the stairs to help her look. When I came in, only one box remained unpacked. I checked, and sure enough, there it was. She only wore it once, during homecoming. After that, she really didn't wear it. The only reason why she has it because it's a gift from my late husband, Dave. He loved Annabeth like no one else. At times I got jealous, but it really was hard to stay mad at him.

"Here it is Annabeth." She took it and hung it up. It's a tearful reminder for the both of us. Six months have passed since Dave's been shot, and killed by gangster Zeus. Zeus shot another man, Apollo Jackson, months after he killed Dave. I wonder if there is any relation to this Percy?

Percy

Wow. I can't believe what happened. She just said to keep my hair the way it looks, cause it looks hot on me. And I can't deny she's cute. Oh forget it, she is hot! Hotter than my ex Rachel.

"Well, Percy, are you going to go?" My mom asked. Now I'm not too sure.

"I don't know mom." She got up.

"Well, she's nice, she's cute, and her offer is still on the table. So, I would decide soon." Man, I hate it when she does that! I looked at the clock, and saw it was seven-thirty. I got up, and changed into some clean jeans and a good tee-shirt. And of course I kept my hair messy.

"Well, I'm no Robert Pattinson, but I hope this is good enough." I thought. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs to the door.

"Well, here it goes." With that, I walked across the street.

Annabeth

I don't think he's coming. I really don't. My mom came all dressed up, with just a little make up. Neither one of us think we needed a lot of make up like other women and girls do.

"Your friend coming sweetie?" She asked. I was about to say no, and I am the reason, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I got up and walked to the door. I didn't bother looking through the peep-hole, and I wish I did. When I opened the door, there was... Percy Jackson!

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Percy

Annabeth opened the door, and looked pretty shocked to see me here.

"Percy! I didn't think you were coming." She said, her voice higher than normal. I smiled.

"Well, my mom talked me into it. Plus, I never say no to a pretty woman." That made her blush a deep shade of red.

"Will you please come in?" She asked.

"Thought you never asked. Love the dress by the way." That made her blush harder as I walked in. There was someone else in, possibly her mother.

"Hi, name's Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Athena Chase. Very nice to meet you Mr. Jackson" Oh, not formalities.

"Please, Mr. Jackson is...was my father." My father's been killed when I was just a kid. I never knew him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Percy." I hung my head.

"I lost my father too. I was ten." Annabeth said, trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry." I said. Athena spoke up than.

"Come on. We're going to a new fancy diner Percy. I hope you don't mind." I smiled.

"As long as they make a good cheeseburger, than anyplace is fine with me." That got them laughing.

Athena

He seems like a good boy. Tall, yet strong. Funny yet serious. Just perfect for my Annabeth. I want nothing but good in her life. It seems sorrow runs in our family. I lost my parents at a young age, and my uncle soon after I moved in with him. Since I had Annabeth, I've tried to protect her from all the suffering I went through. I guess I didn't try hard enough.

"We're here kiddos!" I know their teenagers, but still. Who say's I can't mess with my daughter and her friends.

"Hey! That's Mr. and Miss. Kiddos to you!" Percy shouted. Once again, he got us to laugh.

"And don't forget it!" Oh great. Now he's got my daughter doing it. But I can't stay mad. They look cute together.

"Ok, that's enough. Let's go and eat." They ran into the restaurant. I laughed while following them. Oh, it's going to be a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>Good place to stop. What do y'all think? R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Trying for a change in moods here for Luke's part, and happy for the rest. Forgive me if I fail. Advice or ideas is always welcomed. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Luke<p>

So, she thinks she can just run away with her mother, and find a better life? Well, she better think again. Thanks to my father being a crime lord and all, I know where she is, and who's she's with. All the more perfect to ruin her life, and send her back to me.

"Luke, we managed to find some information on her. She's living in Manhattan, New York. Her mother still runs that website. That's all we know." Ethan, my loyal bodyguard, reported.

"Well, we all have to start somewhere. Your dismissed." My father, Hermes, came in.

"Father, have Zeus keep an eye on Annabeth Chase. I want her alive. Anyone with her, kill them." My father smiled. Zeus is his go to guy when it come's to murder, stalking, and kidnapping.

"Finally. He want's to do something in that area anyway." He said, walking to make the call.

"Annabeth, your life is about to turn upside down." I thought, already thinking of the chaos.

Annabeth

We got to our seats, and decided what to order.

"Hey mom, the sea food look pretty good."

"Annabeth, you know I'm trying to stay away from fish." Percy, meanwhile, was keeping quiet.

"Percy, what's wrong." I asked.

"See the girl with red hair in the booth?" I looked where he pointed.

"That's my insane ex-girlfriend. She thinks I still have a thing for her, when I moved on a few months ago." I see. Well, to make sure she doesn't come over, I slipped my arm through his.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" He asked, his face turning red.

"Making sure she won't ruin our evening." He accepted that, and decided to take it a step further, and started stroking my hair. I shocked myself when I leaned into his touch.

"Aw. You too look cute." My mother said. We blushed even more, but what could we say? Nothing, because I have feelings for him, and I hope he has feelings for me too.

"We do, don't we?" Now that shocked me even more when Percy said that.

"You have feelings toward me?" I asked. He blushed and nodded. I stood up.

"Excuse me mom, I need some air." I left, with Percy following me.

Percy

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" She wouldn't answer. I came up, and wrapped my arms around her, smiling when she leaned into the embrace.

"You know I won't hurt you. I'm not like other boys." That got her to talk.

"My ex said that too, but he hurt me badly. I'm scared of falling in love again." I smiled.

"So we'll take it slow." She turned to face me, and then kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Ok not really. R&amp;R!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth

Hell, I don't know why I did it, honestly. I guess because he was willing to wait for me trust my heart. But what ever the reason, he didn't complain. Love was clearly made known when we pulled apart.

"Now that was something else," He said, dead serious, "but I meant what I said. If you need time, then I'll wait." I nodded, blushing at my actions.

"However, if you want a kiss every now and then, then who am I to deny the wishes of a pretty girl." I couldn't help but smile.

"That was the worst pick up line ever sea weed brain." He acted hurt.

"Why wise girl, I would never use a pick up line on you." I kissed him just to shut him up, and because I wanted to kiss him again. It felt right as he pulled me closer to him, just wanting me near. We pulled away, and I looked into his sea green eyes, losing myself in them. We turned around however, when my mom clear her throat.

"Well, I'd yell, but instead, I'll ask. What is going on?" I looked at Percy, who got the message.

"Call it an unofficial relationship. You see, I love your daughter, who had fallen for me pretty fast I may add, and she loves me. But, her heart is waiting to trust me before we officially date." I held my breath, expecting my mother to blow her top. Instead, she let out a laugh.

"Oh, at least you fell in love with Percy. Percy, when she's ready, you hurt my daughter, I will personally kill you." He gulped and nodded.

"Good, now, let's eat. I'm starving." We all laughed and went back inside the restaurant to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know. But I am tired and have very little ideas. R&amp;R!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait. Here is the new chapter**

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

The rest of the night went amazing. After dinner, we went down to the beach, something I haven't done since my father's murder. While Annabeth's mother was talking on the phone, Annabeth and I went walking down the beach.

"So, what do you like to do for fun Percy?" She asked.

"Well, I love to swim, and I like to play guitar. But I've been swimming since I was three. But by that time, my father wasn't around. What about you?" She thought for a second.

"Well, architecture has always been a dream of mine. Designing buildings, improving art designs, that kind of things." Wow, that's impressive. She is my age, and yet she dreams big.

"Wow, impressive Annabeth." She blushed.

"You think so? Luke didn't think so." Ah, an idiot boy crushed her spirit and heart. No wonder she had been nervous at the diner.

"Look, I hate shooting people down. If that's your dream, then go for it." She smiled and we stopped at a washed up log to sit. We looked at the stars, and she put her head on my shoulder. I smiled and put my arm around her.

"Your beautiful, you know that?" She blushed deeper.

"Stop Percy." I smiled.

"Why? It's true." Before she could say anything, I gave her a kiss. It wasn't like the first few kisses, it was a soft and loving kiss. When I pulled away, she had a dazed look.

"Not matter how long, I'll wait for you." I whispered in her ear. She shivered lightly and kissed me again. I could tell that I was slowly winning her hearts trust.

"Damn it Percy, quit it." She said, breathlessly after pulling away. I smiled at her.

"Quit what dear?" I asked, playing innocent.

"You know damn well what I mean." I thought for a minute, then it came to me.

"Oh, you mean this?" I leaned down, and gave her another soft, loving kiss. This time, however, she placed her hand around my shoulders, not allowing me to pull away. Not that I would anyway. We were like that until the need to breathe became necessary.

"Yes...that." She panted. I smiled.

"Good to see I'm winning your hearts trust, even if it's slowly." She smiled and I hugged her, lying down on the sand.

Athena

Oh, if only they knew I was right above them, and heard and saw everything they did. But I wouldn't interrupt this, unless if they took a huge step. But Percy knew when to stop, and they laid down in the sand. Oh Dave, if only you could see your daughter.

"But I can see her honey." I looked to see...my late husband!

"Dave! How...how can this be?" He smiled.

"The good lord allowed me a short visit. But that is not why I'm here. You need to move on from me Athena." I began to tear up. How could I move on from Dave? He took my hands in his. I was surprised by how he solid he felt.

"I know it will be difficult, but you must forget me. What we had was special, but now you have to find someone who can take care of you, and of our daughter. I will always be watching out for you two. And remember, I'll always love you." Tears were now falling.

"I can't Dave."

"You are strong Athena, and you will find someone like me soon." A light appeared beside him.

"I am being called back my dear. I must be going. Remember, I love you both." He gave me one last kiss, and then, vanished. I looked down to see Annabeth and Percy standing up. Who could I date that'll be like Dave to take care of Annabeth and me?

* * *

><p><strong>Little plot change, what do you y'all think? R&amp;R<strong>


	8. Authors Note

**I changed the rating for M for murder sense.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, once again, I change the rating to M for murder later in the book. No other reasons, so those who think I changed it for another reason, calm down. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Luke<p>

Still nothing from Zeus, and I'm getting pissed! Well, there is always my number two go to guy! Wait, go to woman. Got caught up in the moment. I pulled out my phone, and called Rachel Elizabeth Dare. That's right, Percy's old "girlfriend".

"Rachel, Luke. Where is Annabeth?" She giggled.

"What, no "Hi Rachel, care to tell me where she is?" And she wonders why I never call her.

"Unless you want me to tell Zeus who his next victim is, you'll tell me where she is." She stopped giggling.

"She had been at _La' Olympus _till nine with a boy. Looks like her new love interest." Oh Annabeth, you just made a huge mistake.

"Keep a close eye on them. I want to know where she lives, and where this boy lives." I didn't let her answer, and hung up. She will not fall for anyone else. I told her she belongs to me, and she is to not even look at another boy. If she thinks moving helps, then she is wrong. This new boy shall be killed, and she will have no one to run to but me.

"Whoever this new boy is, he will die!"

Annabeth

My mom said something came up, and we had to leave.

"Percy, do you have a way home?" I could tell what he was thinking.

"I could call a taxi. I have some money on me. If I take care of her, can Annabeth stay with me? We'll be home soon" I looked at my mom, and put on the puppy dog eyes. It worked when I was a kid, it may work now.

"You take care of her, and have her home by eleven, then I don't mind." Percy and I smiled.

"I will Athena." Percy replied. Mom smiled, and gave me a hug and a kiss.

"I'll see you at home honey. Love you." She said, whispering.

"Love you to mom." She got in her car, and drove home. I looked at Percy.

"So, what do you have in mind seaweed brain?" He smiled and took my hand.

"Follow me wise girl, and you'll find out." I laughed as he dragged me behind him. Soon, we reached a cabin about four hundred yards away from the sea.

"What's with the cabin?" He didn't answer, and lead me through the door.

"Me and my mom try to come here every summer. I thought that since we don't have to be back till eleven, then we could hang out here." For a moment, I couldn't speak. I've known him less than a day, and yet he wants to spend time with me. I started to tear a little.

"Don't cry Anna." He said, wrapping his arms around me. I couldn't even be made at me for calling me Anna. And I hate that name!

"Why are you being nice to me?" I whispered. I could hear him chuckle.

"Why is the answer. It's because I see you as you want to become, and as you are. And I could never ask for anyone as good as you." I teared up even more, and he just held me there.

Percy

I held her, trying to calm her down.

"You know why I said I'll wait?" I asked her. She shook her head

"I'll wait, because you are not like anyone else I've seen. Your smart, funny, cute, and caring. I could ask for nothing more in a girl." That calmed her down, and soon, she fell asleep in my arms. I laugh quietly, and grabbed my phone. Athena gave me her number to call when we're on our way.

"_Athena here."_

"Athena, Percy. Uh, your daughter fell asleep in my arms at a cabin at the beach we were at. Is it alright if we stay here tonight?" Please say yes. I don't want to wake her.

"_As long as she's home by two or three o'clock. She has plans with...oh. She has plans with you. Well, in that case, have her back before dark tomorrow. Bye."_ She has plans with me? I smiled, wondering what her plans maybe. I then carried her to the bed, tucked her in, and went to the other side. As soon as I hit the bed, Annabeth managed to find me and wrap her arms around my waist, apparently wanting to cuddle. I smiled, pulled her closer to me, and fell asleep alongside her.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth

I woke up to something cooking, and it smelled divine. I walked to the small kitchen, where Percy was cooking bacon, pancakes, and eggs with orange juice. He was wearing an apron that said "kiss the cook." I couldn't help but laugh.

"What, can you not read? It says ''kiss the cook.'' And I'm the cook!" He joked. I smiled and gave him his kiss.

"Sleep well?" He asked. I nodded.

"Best in a long time." He smiled, and motioned to the chair behind me.

"Sit, and breakfast is almost ready." I did what he asked, and politely waited. He made bad jokes, making me laugh at his attempts.

"And breakfast's served." He announced, carrying plates like a waiter. He looked so goofy I had to laugh.

"There's a laugh!" He shouted, trying to sound like Robin Williams, may he rest in peace. He sat down next to me.

"So, what plans do you have with me today?" She looked up, shocked that I knew.

"Your mom told me." Go figure. Leave it to mom to tell a secret.

"Well, being honest, I didn't even know if you would go with me. So, movies?" He smiled.

"I think a Beatles movie came out. One of the last movies my father made. He plays Ringo. It was one of the few times I acted too. I played a younger George." So his father was alive?

"How old were you?" His smile faded.

"I was eleven at the time. But I hardly saw him. He was always away, filming." Oh. Now I feel like a jerk for bringing it up. But his smile returned.

"So want to?" I couldn't say no. We then started for a local family run thearter, whom I known since I moved here.

Luke

According to Rachel, who bugged the cabin, they are heading to the theater to see some film about a bunch of long-haired musicians. To cheesy if you ask me. I had Zeus plant a bomb at the theater, not enough to kill everyone, just three or four.

"Luke! Where is my rifle? Some rivals just egged our house!" Again?! How often must we kill their leader before they get it right?

"IN THE GUN SAFE!" I shouted. Soon, the theater will be blown up, and her new boy will take the blame. Oh, I must see it on the t.v!

"_A family run theater has been demolished by a bomb being placed in the back. Three people were killed, and someone pointed to a boy and girl, saying the boy did it. That's all we know at the moment."_

It already happened? Sure enough, it showed Percy being hauled into a police car, yelling he didn't do it. Ah, live is good.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the bad plot twist. R&amp;R!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Percy

I have no idea why they think I planted the bomb. Hell, I didn't even know there was a bomb! All we wanted to do was go see a movie, and someone pointed at me the moment the bomb exploded. I had been and cuffed within minutes, despite Annabeth's protest that I was with her the entire time.

"Visitors Percy." I looked up at the police chief, Hades.

"No one visits me Hades. You know that." It's been three days since that bomb went off, killing four people. I've had no visitors. I told Hades to not tell my mom. She never watches the news anyway.

"You'd be surprised. This one calls you seaweed brain." My head shot up.

"That's Annabeth!" He smiled. Hades even believes I didn't plant the bomb, because he's been trying to find my father's murder.

"I'll go get her. She's a keeper by the way. Don't lose her." I smiled as he went to go bring her in. I know she thinks I'm innocent, which is a good thing. I really was with her the entire time. The door opened again, and Annabeth came running to the cell I was in. When she saw me, tears started falling.

"Hades, could you let me out?" I sighed.

"Normally, the answer is no. But I know you Percy. No funny tricks now." He unlocked the cell door, and she came running into my arms. She sobbed into my chest, wave after wave. I just held her, whispering positive ideas in her ear. Hades just looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry about this Percy. I really am." She sobbed. I smiled.

"Annabeth, look at me", she did, " My life was boring before I met you. But you brought me life, you brought me happiness. Don't blame you, but blame whoever did this." She didn't stop crying, which worried me.

"Hades, is there any strings you can pull?" He thought it over for a minute.

"Well, there is the living space out back. We were going to destroy it and never got the chance. Plus, you're not really that violent. I guess I can put you there." Oh thank you Hades.

He moved us there within a minute, and we were left alone. Finally, she had calmed down.

"So, hows prison life?" I smiled.

"Of all things, you start with that. Shut up let her talk!" I joked. That got her laughing.

"I'm sorry you're in here Percy. I really am." I lifted her head so her eyes meet mine.

"Anna, forget it. Someone obviously hates us together and is trying to frame me. She kept looking at me. She bit her lower lip, and I knew she wants to tell me something.

"Go ahead. Say what you want to." She lowered her head and mumbled something.

"What was that?" She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes again.

"I know who did this." She does?

"You do? Who?" Never breaking eye contact, she said just one word, and suddenly, I understood why. Why she was an outcast, and why I wanted to protect her from day one.

"Luke."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Luke<p>

I don't get it. I'd expect to see her crawling back to me by now. Why isn't she?! I picked up the phone and called Rachel.

"Luke, I've been expecting your call. Why she isn't coming crawling to you is because she knows you ordered the bombing if the theater. And she will likely tell the police that. So if I were you, I would leave the U.S. Bye." That was a quick conversation. I didn't even get a chance to say anything.

Leaving the U.S. does sound like a good plan, but not till I get that little pain in the ass back to me. I decided to call a new henchman, Ethan, to try to get her back.

"Ethan, enter at once!" I shouted. For these people to listen, you have to use authority and force, or else they're just sticks in the mud.

"You yelled sir?" See what I mean?

''Indeed. I need you to convince Annabeth that this Percy is no good for her, and that I've changed.'' He saluted, and went to carry his orders. Annabeth, your just digging a deeper grave for you, and this Percy.

Athena

Thanks to having some money saved up, I can afford Percy a good lawyer. A Poseidon Grant. His name is highly recommend, so what's the harm in hiring him?

"Hello, I would like to make an appointment to see Mr. Grant. No, not General Grant, Poseidon Grant." This guy must still be in high school.

"Three o'clock tomorrow? That's perfect. Thank you." I hung up and rubbed my temples. Now, I may have only known Percy a short while, but he is a great kid, who never dose harm to anybody. At least, that's what I got from his mother. A knock at the door made me jump. I got up, and there was Sally Jackson.

"Sally, please come in." Without saying anything, she entered. I got out a plate of cookies, and started a pot of coffee.

"So, what brings you over?" I asked. She looked up, and I knew what was on her mind.

"Athena, I want to know where my son is." I looked down before answering.

"Sally...Percy is in jail.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know. But I'll do better tomorrow. R&amp;R!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait. On with the story! By the way, there will be dissing in the story for one character. I do NOT feel that way. I'm trying to make the character sound like that.**

* * *

><p>Sally<p>

Percy...in jail? I broke down. It's bad enough that his father's dead, and his killer will never be found. But now he's in jail for something he's never done! Why, why?

"Look Sally, those who know Percy, which I believe is the entire town, know that he's innocent. I'm going to see the best lawyer in the business tomorrow. He'll make sure Percy's free." I hope.

"But what if something else happens Athena? What if this is a case that this lawyer can't win?" I sobbed out. I hate thinking only negative, but that's all I can think of at the moment.

"Then we keep trying until we win. And if that won't work, then we'll protest till they give him a fair trial." Sounds logical enough. But I still didn't stop crying. I wasn't embarrassed, and neither was Athena, who understood what a single mother goes through.

"I just want my son back Athena." She got up, and walked over to me, embracing me as I continued to cry.

"And you will hun. And you will." We then cried together, praying that Percy will be found innocent.

Ethan

Why do I always get the easy jobs? It's not hard to fool women, they're just that stupid if you ask me. I want something challenging, something with violence. Not going on a little picnic to get Luke a girl back.

Anyway, I found her house pretty quickly. I noticed that her mothers car is not there, but all the lights are on. This is perfect. If her mother was there, then I would have to try on another day. But it seems she's all alone. This makes it easier to manipulate her.

I walked up and knocked on the front door. I never really saw her, but Luke no doubt told her about me. If he has, I must play it cool then, not give anything away. Should be easy. I've been trained in many ways, and two of them is hiding my facial expressions, and to lie my ass off. I smiled, knowing I had this mission in the bag.

The door opened, and Annabeth came out. She didn't recognize me. Excellent.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Yes, I am one of Luke's lawyers. I'm here to say that he has taken anger management classes, and is now completely sane. He wants you to visit him." I said in my best lawyer voice. She didn't buy it for a second.

"There is no way in hell I believe you! I don't love that asshole anymore. I love Percy Jackson, who is fifty times the man Luke will ever be, now LEAVE!" She yells, slamming the door in my face. Okay, maybe this girl is smarter than the others I've faced over the past two years. I got my phone out and called Luke.

"She's smarter than most. Didn't fall for it." I said, hearing him yell out of anger. Maybe he should take those anger management classes. Could do us all some good.

"I want you to keep trying! If you fail me, then I'll have you killed!" He yelled. Oh boy. I better not fail. Frankly, I love this job.

"Don't worry sir, I will try again." I hung up, already thinking of a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review!<strong>


End file.
